The invention relates to a control device for a motor vehicle.
DE 103 17 901 B3 discloses a central console which is displaceable in the longitudinal direction of a motor vehicle in terms of its position relative to the motor vehicle.
DE 100 29 612 A1 describes a display and/or control unit in a motor vehicle, which display and/or control unit forms, with a ventilation unit, a structural unit which is arranged on the central console so as to be displaceable in the vehicle longitudinal direction.
The known solutions are however not suitable for use in modern motor vehicles because they provide the driver with an only inadequate level of comfort.